Souvenirs passés
by Laorus
Summary: SEVERITUS. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ce matin. Hier soir, tout allait bien. IL allait bien. Mais ce matin, il y avait ses images, ses émotions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Comme des souvenirs oubliés.


Souvenirs passés

Severus se redressa dans son lit, le souffle coupé par une intense douleur à la tête. Il se pencha en avant et mis sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes. Il resta là, paralysé par la douleur, trempé de sueur froide. Il pouvait à peine parler mais il était certain que rien ne laissait présager ce qui lui arrivait ce matin. La veille encore, il était un homme de trente huit ans, sein de corps et d'esprit. Et, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas esquisser un geste sans souffrir. Il fallut près d'une heure pour que tout cette douleur cesse et Severus réalisa qu'il s'éveillé à l'aube. Aussi, durant cette heure de torture, le soleil eut tout le temps de se lever.

Severus bascula ses jambes hors de son lit en se disant que ce n'était pas là une bonne façon pour commencer ses vacances.

L'homme passa une main tremblante dans ses courts cheveux noirs, tremblant de tout son corps. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en regardant l'environnement familier autours de lui. Cette chambre était la sienne depuis qu'il avait trois ans. Depuis qu'il avait été adopté par Harry… Celui qui avait été son père depuis lors. L'homme qui l'avait élevé depuis ses trois ans n'avait jamais été Harry. Il avait toujours été « papa ». Il avait toujours été heureux que le destin ait mis son père, Harry, sur son chemin. Il avait toujours été fier de l'avoir pour père (même avant de réaliser que l'homme était extrêmement célèbre). Severus avait été fier de porter le nom de l'homme qui l'avait aimé comme en de ses enfants légitimes. Severus avait été fier de s'appeler Severus Potter simplement parce qu'il aimait son père adoptif.

Et, pourtant, d'autres souvenirs lui disaient tout le contraire, maintenant. Ces nouveaux souvenirs qui venaient d'envahir son esprit et qui lui avait causé une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu.

Ces images, ces souvenirs, lui disaient (lui affirmaient, plutôt) qu'il détestait le nom de Potter.

En détresse, Severus regarda autours de lui. Cette chambre recelait tant de souvenirs et d'émotions !

Severus se souvenait très bien de toutes les heures passées à jouer à même le sol lorsqu'il était enfant… De son père assit sur son lit pour lui lire des contes moldus ou sorciers. En ce temps là, sa chambre était bleu clair et des tableaux représentant des animaux étaient accrochés aux murs.

Il se souvenait de son père le surprenant à brasser une potion en cachette lorsqu'il avait sept ans (c'était avant qu'il supervise le brassage dans le laboratoire du solarium).

Ensuite, pendant ses années à Poudlard, la pièce était en vert, tapissé de posters de son équipe de Quiddich, de son groupe de chanteurs préféré et de photos de famille et d'amis. Il se rappelait de la première fille qu'il avait emmenée ici.

Il se souvenait du jour où il se changeait pour son mariage, ici même, et de son père, heureux et fier, qui tentait de le calmer.

Tous ces souvenirs étaient vrais, il le savait avec certitude.

Mais les nouveaux souvenirs (ou les anciens revenus) lui semblaient tout aussi vrais. Il se souvenait d'une autre maison sale et triste. Il se souvenait d'un autre père laid et effrayant.

Severus se leva, avec difficulté, et s'approcha du miroir. Il fut presque terrifié de regarder sa réflexion. Mais, c'était la même image que la veille. Celle d'un homme mûr au regard noir et intense, au teint pâle et au nez droit (et non cassé comme dans cette image qui flottait maintenant dans son esprit). Sans être un canon de beauté, il était un homme qui plaisait aux femmes.

Un peu rassuré, bien ancré dans la réalité, Severus retourna s'assoir sur son lit pour faire le point.

Bon d'abord, la vie dont il était le plus sûr. Celle dont il se souvenait la veille.

Harry l'avait adopté alors qu'il avait trois ans. Il n'avait, lui-même, que dix sept ans alors. Severus ne savait pas grand-chose sur les circonstances de son adoption. Harry ne savait pas grand-chose sur sa famille (du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait toujours dit).

Que dire de son enfance ? Heureuse. C'est le meilleur et unique mot qui puisse la décrire convenablement. Il est plus que suffisant. Le seul nécessaire

Lorsqu'il avait eu six ans, Ginny était devenu officiellement sa mère en épousant Harry. A neuf ans, il avait gagné un nouveau frère en la personne de James Sirius Potter (nouveau parce que Teddy Lupin, le filleul de Harry, était déjà un frère pour lui). Puis, deux ans plus tard, il y avait eu Albus. Ces années de bonheurs étaient passées vite. Comme c'est toujours le cas pour les ans de plaisirs.

Puis, lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge de quinze ans, la tragédie était survenue. Severus se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où son responsable de maison (le professeur Malefoy, un ami de la famille) était venu les trouver, Teddy et lui, en classe d'Histoire. Ils avaient, tous les deux, été terrifiés en découvrant Harry dans le bureau directorial. Il avait semblé être sur le point de s'effondrer à tout instant. Il était pâle et tremblant. Il avait l'air vulnérable. Lui qui avait toujours semblé si fort. Puis, il leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ginny était morte. Sa mère était morte. Une explosion au ministère. Un sortilège expérimental qui avait mal tourné. Mais tout ce qui avait importé, c'était que sa mère était morte. Sa mère n'était plus et elle emportait avec elle une partie de l'innocence de Severus.

Mais la vie avait continué. Severus avait grandi. Il était devenu le propriétaire d'une boutique d'apothicaire qui marchait très bien. Il avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir sa femme et la mère de son fils, Mathieu… Avant qu'elle ne les quitte, tous les deux, pour partir à l'aventure.

Severus estimait que, dans l'ensemble, il avait eu une vie idéale et heureuse. Surtout grâce à son père qui l'avait toujours aidé et soutenu mais, par-dessus tout, qui l'avait toujours aimé.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il était troublé. Bouleversé. Il y avait ces sensations, ces images qui lui donnaient presque l'impression que cette vie était fausse. Il avait l'impression que c'était des souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une autre vie. Des souvenirs perturbants.

Severus se souvenait d'un autre lui. Plus amer, plus solitaire, plus meurtri. Il se souvenait, maintenant, d'une autre enfance. Une enfance malheureuse et solitaire où il n'avait que peu d'amis et des parents qui se déchiraient (et l'abusaient dans le cas de son père).

Severus voyait cette autre vie défiler dans son esprit. Etait-ce vraiment sa vie ? Avait-il vraiment été cette personne froide qui haïssait le nom de Potter ?

Le plus troublant dans ces souvenirs, c'était, sans doute, de voir son père comme un enfant alors que lui-même se sentait dans la peau d'un adulte. Severus se sentait presque nauséeux en ressentant les émotions fantômes de son autre moi. Parce qu'elles étaient en conflit total avec ses émotions actuelles. Et puis, voir, à travers ses propres yeux, son père, l'homme qui l'avait élevé, en tant qu'enfant et adolescent était perturbant.

Mais, en réalité, il y avait plus perturbant.

Severus baissa les yeux sur son bras nu, là où (d'après ses nouveaux-vieux souvenirs) c'était trouvé la marque des ténèbres.

Si ses souvenirs étaient vrais (et Severus était de plus en plus certain que c'était le cas), il avait été ami avec sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère ! Pire, il en avait été amoureux ! A cette pensée, Severus ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Bien que, maintenant, un résidu de cet ancien sentiment persiste en lui.

Severus continua à passer en revu cet autre passé et se souvint du moment où il était devenu un mangemort. Là, il eu l'impression de ressentir une douleur fantôme à son bras et il dû y regarder à deux fois pour être certain qu'il était vierge de marque. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été un de ses mages noirs que son père haïssait.

Severus était maintenant certain que ces nouveaux-vieux souvenirs étaient vrais. Tout aussi vrais que ceux qui avaient peuplé, de manière exclusive, son esprit jusqu'à ce matin.

Mais, comment était-ce possible ?

Alors même qu'il se posait cette question, un souvenir fut tout son univers pendant quelques instants, répondant à son interrogation. Un souvenir qui n'appartenait pas à son nouveau lui… Mais pas tout à fait à son ancien lui.

**˂˂ Il était assis devant une table basse, les yeux fixés sur une feuille de dessin, un crayon à la main, à la fois frustré et content de faire cette activité de dessin. Des voix attirèrent soudain son attention. Il reconnu les voix de Granger, Potter et McGonagall.**

**« Il faudrait lui donner une douzaine de dose encore avant qu'il retrouve son ancienne apparence. »**

**« Je n'aime pas ça. Ca lui fait mal. C'est comme du poussos en plus intense. Il pleure de douleur à chaque fois. »**

**« Tu t'es drôlement attaché à ce gosse, Harry. Tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est Rogue ! »**

**Cette voix, c'était celle de Weasley. La présence du rouquin incita Severus à laisser son activité et à s'approcher de la porte de cuisine, actuellement close. **

**« Pas tout à fait, Ron… Cette accident de potion qui la rajeuni a fait des dégâts. Pas méchant mais cela a un effet sur son comportement. Parfois, il agit comme un vrai gamin de trois ans. »**

**C'était vrai. A sa grande honte, Severus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Potter. La voix de Granger retentit alors. **

**« C'est parce que les neurones de son cerveau ont aussi, dirons nous, rajeuni. Le souci, c'est que le professeur a gardé ses souvenirs. Donc, cela signifie que son cerveau n'arrive pas à traiter les souvenirs et à adopter un comportement qui s'y applique. C'est dans ces cas-ci que le professeur Rogue agit davantage comme un enfant. »**

**« Il m'arrive de penser que nous devrions l'oubliviater et lui donner la chance de mener une autre vie. Une vie meilleure avec vous comme père, Harry. Merlin sait que cet homme le mérite. Et vous n'auriez pas à subir sa perte car vous êtes trop attaché au jeune Severus pour votre propre bien. »**

**La voix de McGonagall était peinée et donna presque à Severus l'envi de pleurer. Potter reprit alors la parole d'une voix lourde. **

**« On ne peut pas faire ça. Si c'était son choix, ce serait autre chose mais on ne peut pas l'obliger à recommencer une nouvelle vie simplement parce que cela nous apaiserait. »**

Le souvenir s'estompa et Severus reprit contact avec la réalité. Ainsi, il avait rajeuni. A cause d'un accident de potion. Il s'en souvenait vaguement à présent. Beaucoup de choses, ayant trait à sa première vie, était encore très vague.

Il était évident que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient opté pour la suggestion de McGonagall. Peut-être que l'avis de Harry, son père, avait été ignoré ou peut-être que son ancien lui avait choisi, lui-même, de refaire sa vie.

Severus n'en était pas encore certain. Il était encore trop confus. Tout était trop flou, encore. Mais, une chose était certaine, c'était un bon choix. Celui qui avait décidé d'approuver cette seconde chance, cette seconde vie, avait fait le bon choix.

Severus se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre et sourit lorsqu'il vit que son fils, ses nièces et ses neveux étaient debout et jouaient sous la surveillance de ses frères et oncles. Les femmes, quant à elles, se trouvaient un peu plus loin de la zone de jeux et discutaient en mettant la table.

C'était la réunion mensuelle de la famille. Elle durait, généralement, trois jours. Elle avait toujours lieu ici, chez Harry. A la propriété Potter. Chez Severus. Severus ne s'était jamais senti étranger ici. Cela ne changerait pas simplement parce qu'il avait obtenu une autre série de souvenirs. Il aimait cette propriété. Il aimait les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Les bons comme les mauvais car, à présent, qu'il avait les souvenirs de son ancien moi, les mauvais semblaient moins durs. Il adorait cette propriété. Sa maison. Son lac. Mais, surtout, ceux qui y vivaient ou y avait habité.

Se secouant, Severus partit se laver et s'habiller. Lorsqu'il descendit, son père était assis seul dans la cuisine. A chercher un peu de tranquillité, sans doute. Un mélange d'émotion brute s'empara de Severus devant la vision familière de son père lisant le Chicaneur, une tasse de thé à la main.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, son amour pour son père semblait s'être accru à la connaissance de son ancien passé et cela malgré le sentiment d'amertume qui teintait les souvenirs qui se rattachait à Harry Potter. Cet homme devant lui avait fait tant pour lui. Bien plus qu'il ne le croyait encore la veille.

Severus resta silencieux, ne voulant pas faire tout de suite connaitre sa présence. A cinquante huit ans, son père était toujours dynamique et souriant. Il avait abandonné sa carrière d'Auror, il y a trois ans, et s'était reconverti dans le métier de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Il s'était déclaré ravi de retourner dans cette école qui avait été sa véritable première maison. Severus espérait encore l'avoir, à ses côtés, de nombreuses années encore.

« Eh, Sev ! Tu as l'air bien pensif. »

Interpellé par son père, Severus se redressa en entendant ce qu'il interpréta comme une invitation à se confier. Son père… Toujours prêt à aider et à conseiller. Severus resta silencieux quelques instants puis avoua :

« J'ai récupéré les souvenirs de mon ancien moi. »

La tasse de son père fit un horrible fracas en se brisant sur le sol. Son père s'était levé pour la mettre dans l'évier lorsque Severus avait lâché sa bombe. Severus grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il avait énormément bouleversé son père car, habituellement, Harry ne laissait rien lui échapper.

« Tu… Tu quoi ? »

La voix de son père sonnait terrifié et Severus se rendit compte que son père craignait sans doute le pire. A tort.

« Ils sont revenus ce matin, papa. »

Les épaules de son père, Harry Potter se détendirent et l'homme sourit pleinement. Severus fut soulagé d'avoir réussi rassurer son père. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils devraient avoir une conversation sur le sujet mais que cela n'aurait pas d'importance, pas d'incidences. L'important était que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Je tiens à vous dire quej'écrirais sans doute l'histoire du rajeunissement de Severus Rogue plus tard.

Laorus


End file.
